A Matter of Time
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Arrange marriage!AU. Royal!AU. Veronica wakes up in bed, and it's her first day as a certified princess by marriage.


**Title:** A Matter of Time  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Logan/Veronica  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 712  
 **Summary:** Arrange marriage!AU. Royal!AU. Veronica wakes up in bed, and it's her first day as a certified princess by marriage.

 **Notes:**

 **Livejournal 1-million words Community:** June Bingo Square Prompt - Arrange marriage!AU / Breakfast in bed

* * *

Lady Veronica slowly opened her eyes. She felt to her left side and felt the empty and somewhat cold sheets. She was here alone. What had she expected? Their consummated their marriage. What more would happen?

She stared at the ceiling, thinking back to everything that happened the day before.

She was married. Not only that, but she was married to Prince Logan.

She didn't understand why he agreed to marry someone that didn't have royal blood. Yet, their marriage was arranged by their parents.

How could the prince and the royal family possibly be benefiting from the arrangement? It was obvious how Veronica benefited. She was marrying someone higher up. She would have all of the comforts—money, clothes, jewelry—that she didn't have while growing up.

What did Logan get, though?

She sat up when the bedroom door opened.

"Your highness?" she asked tentatively.

The prince smirked. "We _are_ married. You can call me Logan." He came to the bed and sat a tray on her lap.

She looked down at the spread. There was French toast and bacon. And orange juice. "Breakfast in bed?"

"Normally, I don't cook, but I wanted to do something special since this is your first day in the castle. You father told me French toast and bacon were your favorite breakfast foods."

Despite herself, she felt a smile come to her face. "It is. Thank you." She met his eyes. "Can I ask you something, Your High—I mean, Logan?"

"Anything," he breathed.

"Why did you agree to marry me? I know my dad thought if I became your wife, I'd be protected from the fallout from my mother's bad choices, and they wouldn't bite me in the ass." Realizing what she said in front of a prince, she grimaced. "Sorry for my language. Anyways, our marriage can't possibly do you any good. So why?"

He reached towards her and a gentle finger brushed some hair out of her eyes. "I saw you one day when I was out with the guards. You hadn't noticed anyone nearby, so I observed you undetected. I immediately thought you were beautiful. And I wanted to get to know you. I felt an instant pull towards you, and I just knew that you and I were meant to spend the rest of our lives together. I begged my father and mother to see it my way. And when I found out about your mother and her debts, and the consequences that would befall you, I begged them even more to help. My mother is a romantic, so she was easy enough to convince to arrange a marriage between us. My father took a bit more convincing because he wanted me to marry a princess from a neighboring kingdom, but I think his reasons for that are more selfish than he wants me or my mother to believe."

She remembered how King Aaron looked at her with hungry eyes and inwardly shuddered in disgust. She was going to do her best to never be alone with him. She tuned back into their conversation. "Are you actually saying you fell in love with me at first sight?"

"I'm saying I fell in lust at first sight. But once the date of the wedding was agreed upon, and we spent more time getting to know each other, I can honestly say I fell in love."

She blushed. "I'm flattered and grateful to you for saving me from a horrible life, but I don't love you."

"You don't love me _yet._ But that's okay. You will," he replied confidently.

"A little cocky, aren't you?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

He took a piece of bacon and popped it in his mouth. He gestured to her plate for her to start eating. "Of course I'm cocky. I have every reason to be cocky."

She looked at the food that smelled so delicious. And although she wouldn't admit it out loud—there was no reason to give Logan an even bigger head—she had to admit to herself that he was right. He _did_ have every reason to be cocky.

And she knew his prediction would come true. She _would_ eventually fall in love with him. It was only a matter of time.


End file.
